Cai Song
Cai Song is the wife of Fei and mother Kee in the series, Tea Leaves. Khai Liao was the one who hooked her up with his adviser in the first place. She is also part of the Liao Clan. Appearance and Personality Back Story Cai was working as a volunteer at the local library when Khai Liao first met her to hook her up with Fei. She met up with her date at the place where they worked. One day, Khai had Cai, Fei, Hen-to, and Bik invited over for a dinner party to get them closer together. Cai feels like she is underdressed compared to Daiyu and Bik. The men walk away from the table to let the women talk. Cai speaks up about her insecurities. Daiyu and Bik reassure her that it is okay and she starts to feel better. Cai really wanted a child and kept trying with Fei until she finally became pregnant. She ended up suffering from two miscarriages before Kee was born. When she got pregnant a third time, she became nervous. Fei had to comfort her and convince her that this child would be born healthy. He wouldn't let her give up on her dream of having a child. The clan had to watch over her during her pregnancy. Despite two miscarriage scares, Kee was born healthy. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Cai is first seen at Ju's seventeenth birthday dinner. She later goes with all of the ladies to Ju's birthday weekend trip. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Cai is seen at Ju's eighteenth birthday party in the season premiere. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Cai starts to hint at Ju that it's time for her to start having children. She talks about how it's a good thing that China is allowing its people to have two children and that it would a good thing to have an "heir and spare". Cai causes Ju to choke on her tea when she tells that she's still young. In "Reproduce, Tips, and Friends", Cai talks about the times that she suffered from her miscarriages before she had Kee. She then pleads with Ju to see a doctor in order to prevent the same fates. She is seen in the season finale at the celebration dinner. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Cai prays sutras over Ju's baby. Ju asks if this will work and she shushes her. The clan leader resolves to let her do it. Cai finishes the sutra and offers to take Ju to a temple later on. She's been advising Ju to take it easy while pregnant. Later after another visit with Shion, the clan leader comes back Cai to bless the baby again. Cai and Fei have been arguing over what Little Bean's gender will be. She later joins the ladies on a girls' day out. In the season finale, Ju visits the Song House before summer is over. Cai is cooking lunch with Kee. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Fei Song Main Article: Fei Song Fei is Cai's husband. Khai was the one who hooked them up. She met Fei at the public library. Fei stayed by her when she lost the first two children. He cheered her up and encouraged her to keep trying because he wanted to give her a baby. Kee Song Main Article: Kee Song Kee is Cai's son. She is rather hard and protective of him due to her suffering from two previous miscarriages before his birth. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Cai has great respect for Ju and really does care about her as much as Bik. In fact, she helped Bik raise her when she was a baby. Bik Chang Main Article: Bik Chang Bik and Cai act like the head mothers of the Liao clan. Both women seem to be pretty close. Daiyu Liao Main Article: Daiyu Liao Just like with Bik, Daiyu was also close with Cai before her death. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan